Love Or Hatred
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: A certain black haired girl hates Valentines Day but no one knows why.


Angel:** Assalam o alikum!**

**Rebecca: Didn't you say, no updates till after exams? *glares***

**Angel: I know what I said but I couldn't help myself.**

**Crystal: let's just hope she isn't in fan girl mode while typing this**

**Tsurgi: Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven she only owns her OC and plot.**

* * *

><p>There were only three days left for Valentines Day. The students of Raimon surrounded a poster on the wall of the gymnasium which said Valentines Dance. The girls squealed at the poster that there would be a dance.<p>

"So Natsumi who are you going with to the dance?" Aki asked cheerfully. "Who do you think? Rococo off course he is my boyfriend, what about you Haruna?" Natsumi said her eyes on Haruna.

"Don't ask, even if I get asked out by a boy Onii chan will kill the poor guy. Onii chan must learn to let go" Haruna complained. "WHY! WHY! WHY! I TRY TO BE A GOOD PROTECTIVE BROTHER AND…" Kidou was heard crying as he ran hiding his tears.

"I think he heard you" Fuyuka whispered. Aki and Natsumi nodded. "Oh onii-chan" Haruna said sympathetically.

All the students in Raimon were filled with excitement and love was in the air except for one certain black haired girl. Didn't show a single glimpse of being excited for the dance

She walked in the hall way arms crossed. When she was tackled by Touko and Rika "Yo Angel who are you going to the dance with?" Touko asked the blackette with onyx eyes. "I am not going. Valentines day is for those who believe in fairytales or girly girls" Angel said as she strutted away.

_I don't get what the fuss everyone makes when Valentines day come. I just DAMN HATE IT_ Angel thought.

All the boys and girls were asking each other to the dance. Angel had a disgusted expression.

* * *

><p>The Raimon soccer club were having soccer practice enjoying soccer and getting stronger plus improving their skills.<p>

Toramaru dribbled the ball towards the goal where Endou stood guarding it with a determined face. Toramaru passed the ball to Kidou but the ball was easily stolen by Fudou.

"Looks like Kidou kun is still upset" Fuyuka whispered to the girls. Haruna face palmed.

Fudou ran with the ball but was blocked by Hijakata who had a huge grin on his face. Fudou smirked with a back pass the ball was taken by Goenji who along with Angel jumped in the air spinning as flames surrounded them in the same fashion as fire tornado, two tornadoes were formed the two tornadoes fused into one huge blazing twister the Flame Striker and Flame Princess kicked the ball "FIRE TWISTER!"

The flaming ball zoomed towards Rococo who was guarding the other net and was to slow to block the hissatu and the two of them scored. Angel and Goenji gave each other a hi-five.

"That was awesome you guys!" Endou shouted with his huge smile and a thumb's up from across the field.

The Raimon 11 took a break from soccer practice and began drinking water catching their breaths. Rococo, Ichinose, Fubuki and Kazemaru had their eyes set on certain females. "Alright minna you can take the rest of the day off." Coach Hibiki announced whereas Coach Kudou stood there silently arms crossed. Soon after a while everyone left the soccer field.

* * *

><p>Fuyuka went to the clubhouse to get her bag pack before heading home. "Fuyu-chan" A soft innocent voice said. She turned to find Shirou with a faint blush.<p>

"Fubuki kun is something wrong?" Fuyuka asked concerned. "Wrong? N-nothing i-is w-wrong. I… um wanted to ask if you would g-go t-to t-t-th-the d-dance w-with m-me?" Fubuki stammered as his and Fuyuka's face crimsoned.

"Fubuki kun…. O-off course I'll go with you" Fuyuka answered softly.

* * *

><p>Rococo, Ichinose, Natsumi and Aki lived in the same neighborhood. They walked and chatted happily when Ichinose and Rococo stopped and grabbed Aki and Natsuimi's hands respectively. "Will you be my valentine my fair lady?" They asked like gentlemen the two girls blushed and said giggling "Off course kind sir, we can't say no to such gentlemen like you"<p>

* * *

><p>Angel was walking home on her own "Angel!" she heard someone call out to her she turned to find the fiery striker Goenji Shuuya. "Ohaiyo Goenji kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.<p>

"I wanted to ask you something" he replied.

"Oh! come with me, my house is just around the corner we can sit down and talk. Because after today's soccer practice I'm beat I would prefer if we would sit down and talk if you don't mind." Angel said with a half smile.

"Sure!" Goenji said with his hands in his pockets.

**Goenji's P.O.V**

Angel and I walked on the streets my hands in my pockets. It's the first time I was going to Angel's house I wonder what it's like? anyway we walked on the streets when we came across mansion. She walked to that HUGE mansion. She lives in this huge mansion? Angel went up to the door and opened it with the keys she had in her bag leading me inside.

Just like from the exterior the interior was huge as well and really well decorated. Angel went to the kitchen, I looked around her livingroom when a photo in a beautiful frame caught my attention. It was of Angel when she was young with her mother, father and a boy with black spiky hair. That must be her family.

"So you found that picture huh?" I was sturtled on hearing Angel's voice from behind who looked really upset she placed the tray with two glasses which were filled with strawberry and banana smoothie on the table and lsat on the couch. Is she okay? I walked up to her and sat beside her and looked at her in concern.

"Angel san are you alright?" I asked as I gave her a glass of smoothie and took one myself. She shook her head and took the glass from my hand.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked her. "Hai!" she said sadly.

"Where's your family?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked down. I asked her the wrong question damn it!

"Angel are you going to the dance?" I said changing the subject. Angel's left I twitched. "No I ain't going to the dance" She said bitterly. I felt a bit dissappointed on hearing that.

"You're the first girl who isn't interested in valentines day or the other girls would act all crazy like how all the girls in class were reacting to just the simple idea of the dance" I whispered to myself.

" Well those girls believe that Valentine's day joins two hearts together for life but for me Valentine's day is the day when all the love I have is stolen from me for ever!" Angel said bitterly with her fist clenched. Looks like she heard me I am so stupid.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her my eyes met her onyx eyes. "What do you think? when I was little I too loved Valentine's day like the others but then when I was 6 years old it was 14th Feb and... and an accident took both my parents and my little brother away from me FOREVER!" Angel exclaimed as she sobbed and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Angel-chan I'm sorry that because of me you got to remember this" I said appologetically. She sobbed and cried I wish I could help her... when her sudden embrace shocked me.

She cried and cried. I patted her back and stroked her hair. I wonder how she lived these past 8 years with no one to cling on to. By the looks of her crying is that she had always hidden her pain, well that explains alot. The reason why she is sometimes harsh with others and stays a little distant from others.

She stopped crying and gave a weak smile. "Arigato ne Goenji-kun." When ROAR I was so shocked on hearing that while Angel just giggled. "Come on now Lily you don't have to scare our guest" Angel said calmly as a lion cub walked around her legs!

I stared at her blankly. "Is that a lion cub?" I asked. "Yeah, this is Lily. After my family she is my only family. 5 years ago I went to a forest when I came across a lion in pain I ran to it to try and help it. I tried my best to aid it but I failed. With it's dying breath it gave birth and then died. I took the new born cub with me and buried the lion's dead body." Angel's voice was filled with sadness even the little cub kept its gaze down.

I nodded. "Surprising to see that a little cub as her has a scary roar" I said patting the little cub on its head. "You'll be surprised on what she can do" Angel said with a smile.

** wasNormal P.O.V**

Goenji comforted Angel and later they began chatting as Goenji tried to divert her thoughts away from her past. The two teens didn't know that they were being watched by a shadow. _Grrr HOW DARE THAT WITCH GETS ASKED OUT BY GOENJI! He is MINE! ANGEL STARLING I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! _

* * *

><p>Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Touko, Fuyuka and Rika were shopping for the dance. The girls were trying on dresses and finally decided the dress of their choice. They left the shop when a guy placed his gun on Natsumi's forehead! "Give me all the belongings you girls have!" one of three muscle bound men said. Natsumi fainted at that very spot in fright while the other girls screamed.<p>

When out of no where a soccerball appeared and made the men fall to the ground unconscious. The 4 girls ran to Natsumi and began fanning her or sprinkling some water on her face. Natsumi woke up. "Are you okay Natsumi?" a voice asked. "I'm fine Angel chan, arigato ne for saving us" Natsumi said.

"No problem" Angel replied. "Angel are you going to the dance too?" Haruna said noticing the bags she was holding. "I don't think so, I was just getting bored so I thought I should buy some books which I did then my eyes fell on a clothing store with super cute clothes so I went and did some shopping." Angel explained

"Since we all are done with our shopping why don't we drop her shopping bags at home and have a girls day out?" Rika said loudly. "We are standing right here you know and we aren't deaf" Touko said glaring Rika.

"I don't know" Angel said. "Oh come on Angel you are coming with us or we'll drag you if we have to" Aki threatened "Alright aliright I will. jeez you don't have to be so..." Angel trailed off as Fuyka and Haruna began dragging her.

The girls dropped there shopping at home and went to have their girls day out.

* * *

><p>A shadow stood infront of a mansion with an evil grin on its face. <em>Pay back for having him ask you out before me<em>

It went inside the mansion and up to Angel's room. And began pouring some liquid there and lit a match stick! when Lily sprang at it making the match stick fall and the fire spread! the shadow ran out of the mansion filled with pride that it got its revenge on the blackette.

* * *

><p>After a long girls day out Angel walked to her mansion to find a heap of ashes! she ran to it and began digging in the ash to find her pet. Luckily she did find it but it was in critical condition <em>No no no this can't be happening! you are the only family I have left<em>

Angel cradle the cub in her arms and then placed it on the ground and put her hands on the cub as a orange glow was being released from her hand when the light faded Lily's eyes opened!

Tears were still rolling down her cheek as she embraced the little cub. The little cub felt sad on finding its mistress in tears with its little paw it wiped away her tears. Angel half smiled. Lily jumped out of Angel's embrace and eyed Angel to follow her, it led to the place where Angel found her buried in the ashes. Angel knelt to the ground wiped some of the ash away to find the photograph of her family. Lily protected one of the two most cherished items of its mistress. Her eyes widened and were welled up with tears she kissed the little cub. "Arigato ne"

She picked him up and began walking till she reached the tree next to the soccer club house and fell asleep. After all it was night time.

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day and love was in the air, everyone expressing their love to their loved ones, from little elementary school till teenagers, from teenagers till adults and from adults till aged people.<p>

Everyone had their Valentine spirit except for Angel the girl with knee length black hair and onyx eyes.

The day went by quickly and it was evening time for the Valentine dance. Angel sat with her pet under the tree as her onyx eyes changed colour from onyx to sapphire blue.

_Angel was surrounded by darkness and nothing but darkness when two sparks of light appeared as they took on a human form, one took a females form whereas the other took a males form. Angel's eyes widened on recognizing them. "Mama! Daddy! it's you it's really you" she cried out as she embraced them not wanting to let go._

"_Our beautiful little princess! how much did we miss you" Her father cried out as he and her mother kissed Angel. "Our little baby has grown up" Angel's mother said showing her love to her daughter. "We are sorry that we left you all of a sudden but it was the only way... Don't worry honey we will be together inshaAllah" father said softly._

_"Sweetie pie you have to let go of the past and look forward towards the future. You hate Valentines day because of what happened a long time ago but now it's time for a change. You have grown strong not just on your own but with your friends." Mother explained. "We can't stay here much longer" Father said sadly. "What? Why? please don't leave me again" Angel pleaded. "We never did and never will. remember we are always with you" Her parents said with a comforting smile._

_"Before we take our leave Matelda here will look after you and provide everything you need" Father said as a young woman in her early twenty's walked towards them and knelt to the ground "I am Matelda I will do what ever I can to protect you and provide you with everything you need Your Highness" Matelda said respectfully as she rose on her feet. _

_"Till we meet again princess" her parents lay their farewell kiss on their daughter and she kissed them back on their cheek. _Angel's eyes changed back from blue to onyx. "What can I do for you mistress?" Matelda asked. "You could start by..."

**AT THE VALENTINE BALL:**

All the students were there enjoying themselves dancing, eating, chatting and drinking some punch. Everyone had their dates except for the flame striker who was rejected when he asked the blackette out.

"Looks like Angel isn't going to come after all" Haruna said a bit disappointed. "Yeah, hey Haruna I thought Kidou would kill the boy you would go out with and here you are at the dance with Kazemaru" Aki said curiously

"Onii chan and I had a long talk and I finally managed to convince him to let go or at least not try to kill my date" Haruna said.

"Ohaiyo Goenji kun, I heard that Angel rejected your offer when you asked her but I don't have a date nor do you. So what do you say?" Miku in a way flirted with him as she placed her arms around Goenji's neck.

"No I don't think so" Goenji said with his normal expression and got Miku's hands away from her him.

The door to the gymnasium where the dance was held opened revealing Angel the tomboy who was so not looking like a tomboy but like a princess in her beautiful shoulder-less white dress, her hair was open and heels.

Angel walked where the managers were standing. "Ohaiyo" Angel said with a faint blush. "Wow! you look beautiful Angel chan" Haruna complimented.

When the boys as in Goenji, Rococo, Ichinose, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Tsunami and Edgar "So are you ladies going to keep talking to each other or can we have this dance?"

"Off course" Edgar took Rika's hand, Fubuki took Fuyuka's, Rococo took Natsumi's, Ichinose took Aki's, Kazemaru took Haruna's, Tsunami took Touko's and danced.

Goenji gazed at Angel who smiled at him. "I know you said no but um.. can I have this dance?" Goenji asked.

"Goenji you never asked me to be your date. You only asked whether I was going or not... as for your question off course"

A smile spread across his face as he took Angel's hand and placed his on her hip and Angel's hand was on his shoulder they danced. "Angel.. I love you" Goenji revealed his feelings for the girl as she blushed in 10 shades of red.

"I love you too" Angel said as the two of them danced and they kissed.

After that day the two of them became a couple and Angel now had new views about her life, friends and Valentines day.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Ahhhh finall it took my 8 hours to finish this! Sorry if it was lame I suck at romance stories<strong>

**REVIEW**


End file.
